Goodbye
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: — ¿De verdad creíste que ESTO no iba a pasar?  — No dejes que mis lágrimas te hagan llorar…  — Pero no te preocupes, es tiempo… de decir ADIÓS…    *SongFic *OneShot *SasuSaku


Goodbye

One Shot

SasuSaku

Xxxxxx

*A/N: Bien, me encanta esta canción, y bueno, para mí las canciones siempre dicen algo que es muy cierto, en este caso, uno de los Songfic que estaré publicando se llama "Goodbye" y me gusta por las cosas que dice, pero ya sabrás que dice…

Espero lo disfrutes… n_n

Xxxxxx

*Summary:

— ¿De verdad creíste que _**ESTO**_ no iba a pasar?

— No dejes que mis lágrimas te hagan llorar…

— Pero no te preocupes, es tiempo… de decir _**ADIÓS**_…

Xxxxxx

*Disclaimer:

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero en cambio la trama de esta historia si, o por lo menos una parte n_n.

Xxxxxx

Esta historia es un One Shot SasuSaku. Aparte es un Songfic, y la canción es:

*Goodbye – The Corrs

Espero les guste n_n nos vemos abajo…

Xxxxxx

_I never thought one day you'd been gone,_

_Away forever more_

_No one can say, no one could explain_

_Why you where taken_

_(Nunca creí que algún día te irías_

_Para siempre de aquí_

_Nadie pudo decir, nadie pudo explicar_

_Lo que te estaba pasando)_

Nunca creí que esto llegaría a pasar, no pensé, es más, ni siquiera imaginé, que Sasuke algún día se iría. Ni siquiera por el deseo de matar a ese "alguien".

Pero para mi sorpresa, te fuiste, o más bien, fuiste tomado, simplemente lo planearon. Y yo, como siempre, no pude hacer nada.

_Oh where are you now?_

_Could I get there somehow?_

_(Oh, ¿dónde estás ahora?_

_¿Podría llegar de alguna manera?)_

Pero aunque tenga escasos 12 años, se muy bien lo que pasa fuera, me lo puedo imaginar.

Tal vez pienses que estoy loca, o que simplemente no sé lo que digo, pero me preocupo por ti, me preocupo como tu compañera de equipo, como tu amiga, no más que eso.

Y bueno, no sabes todo lo que me preocupo, casi siempre, me estoy haciendo preguntas, sobre ti, sobre Naruto y Kakashi-sensei. Tales son como: "¿Dónde estás?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Comes bien?, ¿Te curas bien?, y así, muchas preguntas más.

Pero no me pregunto esto como la niña tonta que iba arrastrándose por ti, y que para ti era molesto, ni siquiera como la fan que siempre hubiera hecho todo por ti. Me pregunto esto como tu compañera de equipo y como posible amiga. Pero como ya te había dicho, estas preguntas no solo son para ti, son para muchas otras personas importantes para mí.

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Black out the sun and pack up the sky_

_Don't let my tears start to make you cry_

_Each time I try to say my goodbye_

_Try to stop asking why_

_(Es tiempo de decir adiós_

_Tapar la luz del sol y apartar el cielo_

_No dejes que mis lagrimas empiecen a hacerte llorar_

_Cada vez que trato de decirte adiós_

_Trata de parar de preguntar)_

Pero, lamentablemente eso no es todo, todavía recuerdo el día en que te fuiste. Todavía duele. Y duele porque recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer…

Tú, simplemente estabas ahí. Y yo simplemente trataba de hacerte entender, que, hay mejores maneras de hacer las cosas.

Te dije que te amaba, si, lo admito, no sé que es amar, pero si sé querer. Y yo te quiero, te admiro, y yo… simplemente quería ser parte de tu vida.

También recuerdo, mis lágrimas, de verdad llegué a pensar que mis lágrimas tendrían o causarían un pequeño efecto en ti. En verdad, no sé si lo logré. Pero sé que quería que fueras parte de mi vida. Y lo eres, amigo mío.

_Tell me it's true; tell me there's something more_

_Another time for love_

_One day I'll know, one day I'll be there_

_Will you be waiting?_

_(Dime que es cierto; dime que hay algo más_

_Otro tiempo para amar_

_Un día lo sabré, un día estaré ahí_

_¿Estarás esperando?)_

También sé, que tú no nos dijiste todo, yo sé que había algo más, pero hasta el momento, me sigo preguntando qué es, o más bien quién es.

Sé que habrá un momento en el que llegues a amar. Lo sabré y un día, si nos das la oportunidad, estaremos ahí, para verte, pero, ¿estarás esperando? O ¿estaremos esperando? Quién sabe, y todos sean los que esperen.

_Oh, where are you now?_

_Could I get there somehow?_

_(Oh, ¿dónde estás ahora?_

_¿Podría llegar de alguna manera?)_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Black out the sun and pack up the sky_

_Don't let my tears start to make you cry_

_Each time I try to say my goodbye_

_Try to stop asking why… __(X2)_

_(Es tiempo de decir adiós_

_Tapar la luz del sol y apartar el cielo_

_No dejes que mis lagrimas empiecen a hacerte llorar_

_Cada vez que trato de decirte adiós_

_Trata de parar de preguntar… (X2))_

_**Flash Back:**_

— ¿De verdad creíste que esto no iba a pasar? — le preguntaba Sasuke

— Claro que sí, Sasuke-kun — le dice Sakura triste — lo supe desde que Orochimaru te mordió… y dejó esa cosa…

— ¿Entonces Sakura? ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

— Es porque esta es la salida de la aldea…— le dice bajito

— Eso no contesta muy bien a mi pregunta Sakura, así que dime…

— No te vayas… ¡No te vayas Sasuke-kun!... Yo… ¡Yo te amo!

— Lo siento Sakura…

— Sasuke-kun… Yo… Por favor…

— Sakura… Gracias…— le dice, para después golpear su nuca, dejarla inconsciente y acostarla en la banca.

— Sasuke-kun… No dejes que mis lágrimas te hagan llorar… Ni que tus lágrimas me hagan llorar a mí…— le dice casi cerrando sus ojos.

— Adiós Sakura… Sabes que es tiempo de decir adiós…

— Adiós… Cuídate… Regresa pronto…— eso fue lo último que dijo Sakura, y lo último que Sasuke escuchó…

_Oh, where are you now?_

_Could I get there somehow?_

_(Oh, ¿dónde estás ahora?_

_¿Podría llegar de alguna manera?)_

_It's time to say goodbye_

_Black out the sun and pack up the sky_

_Don't let my tears start to make you cry_

_Each time I try to say my goodbye_

_Try to stop asking why, why…_

_(Es tiempo de decir adiós_

_Tapar la luz del sol y apartar el cielo_

_No dejes que mis lagrimas empiecen a hacerte llorar_

_Cada vez que trato de decirte adiós_

_Trata de parar de preguntar, preguntar…)_

Sasuke lo sabía…

Sakura lo sabía…

Todos lo sabían…

Era tiempo… de decir **adiós**…

_Try to say my Goodbye_

_(Trata de decir mi Adiós)_

Xxxxxx

A/N: Bien, aquí acabó…

¿Qué tal estuvo?

Espero te haya gustado

Por fis, déjame un pequeño review, no te cuesta nada ¿si?

Gracias

Me despido

Cuídate

Con Cariño

Steph n_n


End file.
